


Climb Into The World

by bessemerprocess



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Thin Man (1934)
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, F/M, Fusion, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Nora, and their TARDIS at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climb Into The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skew/gifts).



“It’s well and truly broken, my dear,” Nick says, thumping the top of the bar hard enough to make the bottles of alcohol resting on top slosh and a newspaper topple. Nora has to jump to catch the paper before it slides off.

“Nickmanvandor, do not thump the TARDIS,” Nora scolds, while attempting to hide a smile. “She got us here after all.” It was a bumpy ride that was supposed to take them to Rigelius Novarra, where they had planned on touring the famous Maroff distilleries. Instead, it seems they have arrived on Earth, in a place called New York. The newspaper’s headline suggests they have arrived just in time to witness the end of prohibition, but the prohibition of what she does not read closely enough to find out.

“Here! We’re on some backwater planet that never even attracted the attention of a Time Lord before,” Nick says, leaning his cheek against the cool wood of the TARDIS’ chameleon skin. He’s the one who grew this TARDIS from her coral, sitting up nights reading poetry and engineering manuals to her. Not that the TARDIS doesn’t like Nora, too, but she and Nick have a special relationship.

“Here” seems to be some sort of housing. There are plush carpets and sleek furniture, and everything gives off a hint of luxury. Nora is glad that at least the TARDIS’s chameleon circuit is working. Her mahogany wood and white marble top fit in perfectly with the rest of the surroundings.

“Shows how much you’ve been paying attention. This is Theta’s famous Earth,” Nora points out, rescued newspaper in hand. She lays the paper on the TARDIS’s new marble top. “TARDIS, be a dear and see if you can’t whip up Nick here a drink from the period. It might just be the kick he needs to figure out how to get you working again.”

“Plying me with alcohol, darling?” Nick asks, as he stands and takes the drink that appears. The card next to it reads “martini” under an embossed logo for the Normandie hotel, and he takes a hesitant sip. Native cuisine often leaves something to be desired. The first sip, though, is akin to perfection, and the second even better. “Nora, darling, I do believe this is the best idea you’ve ever had.”

She takes the glass from his hand, and takes her own sip. “Why, I do believe it is.”

“Maybe this planet is worth investigating after all.” Nick stares at the martini glass for a moment and then back at her. “Shall we go take a look around? At least find out why we landed here of all places?”

“Well, I do love a mystery,” Nora says, and takes Nick’s arm.

Nick smiles his dazzling smile, kisses her, and then says, “Let’s go find one then, darling.”


End file.
